The present invention relates to a hand pressing tool for crimping or notching of sleeve connectors, such as lead and sleeves and the like for electrical conductors.
More particularly, it relates to hand pressing pliers which has a head composed of plane, plate-shaped parts, and a comb-like pressing block composed of a fixed and turnable pressing jaw and arranged between these parts.
For applying and connecting of sleeve connectors especially formed of lead end sleeves, on the cable ends, hand operated pressing pliers are utilized. They are provided with fixed or exchangeable pressing jaws which are arranged in pairs, are movable relative to one another in a pliers-like manner and formed as a notch block. With this tool, the shape-forming crimping of the sleeve bodies with individual strands or isolated cable wires is performed for the lead end sleeves inserted between the pressing jaws. This is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE-PS 21 49 167.
The pressing jaws which in a known manner are mounted on the mouth jaws of the pliers and approach one another in pliers-like way so as to close and form together a pressing die, are provided with profiled webs which engage one another in a comb-like fashion. The prepressing or precrimping of the lead end sleeves is performed between the profiled webs. This is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE-OS 25 48 901.
The arrangement and functional construction of the pressing block is selected so that the lead end sleeves to be crimped are introduced axially, or in other words in the end side of the pressing tool. During closing of the pressing jaws they are compressed and on several axially successive locations are crimped by offset and interengaging profiled webs. This is disclosed in the German patent document DE OS 27 55 482.
These tools are advantageously utilized for many crimping applications. When however it is necessary to perform crimping in narrow space conditions such as frequently in switching cabinets, switch boxes and the like, it is exceptionally difficult if not completely impossible to bring the pressing pliers with regard to the cable ends with the fitted-on lead end sleeves to working and pressing position in the switching cabinets at locations which are difficult to access.
This is in particular true since with the known types of the pliers an axial movement onto the cable end to be pressed is possible, whereby the insertion opening can not be seen and it is left to an accident to crimp the lead end sleeves, which are arranged loosely on the wire strand, in a proper position. In addition, the design of the tool head with respect to the precision of precrimping remains to be desired.